


Marvel {2} : Fatherly Love

by Madzie2000



Series: Star Ships: Best Non-canon Couples of TV and Film [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madzie2000/pseuds/Madzie2000
Summary: Hela is attending an Asgardian celebration and something goes terribly wrong... Loki is there to be her comforter when her world comes tumbling down.





	Marvel {2} : Fatherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally the incest wasn't going to happen because I didn't want to write smuttiness, so I just heavily implied what happened. Hopefully you can comment and tell me if it was the right choice. (I also didn't want to write dialogue for something that controversial).

Hela had never liked ceremonies or formal events involving the nobility in Asgard. While she was a beauty from the right angle, any other angle made her seem so much the freak. She entered the throne room to see the AllFather and her grandfather Odin seated with his wife on the right, her father and uncle on the left. Today she was celebrating her entrance into adulthood; now she could have suitors and become engaged to allow for a marriage to take place. Fenrir was on the dance floor with Jormungandr – who preferred to be addressed as Jor – wooing ladies left, right and centre. Hela however, had merely walked into the room and tried to hide in the crowd gathered by a pillar. Her father must have immediately noticed this, as he had suddenly appeared right next to her and was leading her toward a group of young men. Tonight she had taken the precaution of hiding her uglier half with the same methods her grandfather used to conceal her father’s Jotun form. While Loki would have likely flown into a rage over this detail about himself, Hela only saw it as something that had added insult to injury. Not only was she a hideous beast, she was apparently to be a beast by nature too.  
“Father,” she begged “Please do not take me to them! They would scream if they were to see the real me.”  
Loki turned his heard rather sharply and stopped, gripping her hand tighter than he already was.  
“Do not lie to yourself, daughter,” he said darkly “You will find a husband someday and be his bride; that is the day when your brother’s will envy you.”  
“I don’t want their envy father,” Hela whispered aggressively as he continued to pull her forward “I want their respect or at least a hug once in a while. Leaving this palace is hard enough without the stares and comments behind my back. Sometimes I wish I could push a dagger into theirs...”  
“Hela!” Loki half-shouted “Never speak about your brothers or any person in Asgard that way again! Do you hear me?”  
Hela let out a small yelp as his nails dug into her skin.  
“Yes, father, I have heard you,” she replied solemnly.  
As Loki pushed her a few inches forward to talk to the younger men, Hela got that feeling she always did; something bad was going to happen and she could feel it in her bones.

Later that Night...

Loki was strolling through the gardens as he always did while Thor and the Warriors Three – along with the Lady Sif – were off on adventures without him. Usually he would tag along, but today his mind was supposed to be on Hela. Her brothers were always visiting where possible and he had begun to favour them over her since they were children. Hela was a girl and since she had no mother, he had no option but to pass her onto his mother when feminine issues came into play when she was a teenager. Perhaps that was why his only daughter resented him so much? The more he thought about it, the more Loki knew he was right. He had never been able to relate to her situation, no matter how hard he tried to. At least Lady Sif had been something of a friend to her. On multiple occasions Hogun would ask if Sif was her mother and as much as Loki wished that were a possibility, he always had to say no. They looked alike and there was no denying that. But Hela has his high cheekbones, his own oddly charming smile, his expressive face... and of course his raven black hair. Hel got her height from someone Loki had never met, as she was incredibly short compared to her brothers and the people around her. While Loki’s mind was off in the clouds, he heard loud sobbing come from the stables. Without hesitation, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him to Sleipnir and the other horses. Curled up next to his eight-legged son was Hela, her face buried in her brother’s side. He was using his head as a hand, resting his head lightly on her back to comfort his half-sister. Loki knelt down and tapped Sleipnir lightly, his big eyes opening and his head moving away.  
“Slei, if something is wrong just say so,” Hela said, suddenly locking her brown eyes with the ocean-like blue of her father’s.  
“Father, where were you?” Hela spat as she stood shakily, revealing a tattered dress, bruises and scratches across her arms and face.  
“Hela, what happened?”  
“Spare me your pity! Go ahead and fawn over my brothers for another thousand years, see if I give a damn!”  
Loki was usually slow to anger, but to hear such ferocity spilling from his daughter’s mouth - aimed at him of all people - pushed him over the line.  
“You do not speak to your father in this manner Hela,” Loki said as anger leached into his tone “Come with me to the healers so they can look at you.”  
“It just cuts and bruises father,” Hela insisted, earning a whinny from her half-brother that told Loki she was lying somehow “Nothing to worry family or the healers about. I just need to clean myself up.”  
Hela stormed out of the stable and Loki was hot on her heels until she got to her room. He may be her father, but he wasn’t prepared to invade her privacy.  
“Hela...” Loki stopped himself as he looked for the words he needed to salvage the situation “I’ve never had a skill with women – or girls for that matter – but if you ever need to speak to me about what happened last night I’m here for you.”  
Hela let her tattered black and green gradient dress slide down her body and quickly threw on her favourite less formal clothes: a pair of high black boots, tight black pants and a deep green blouse with black and gold armour similarly fashioned to her fathers, albeit more feminine in design. Rolling up the long sleeves, she opened the door and called for a maid to bring her warm water and a small washcloth. Loki walked in and sat at one end of the bed while Hela sat at the other, her back resting against the pillows.  
“Who did this to you?” Loki said as he locked his eyes with those of his daughter.  
“The boys you sent me over to before you left,” Hela said, recounting her rather eventful evening “I asked them if they’d like to see the horses while we spoke and they agreed rather happily. Too happily as it seems... While we were down there they asked me why I looked normal and I asked them what they meant. Suddenly I’m on the ground being kicked and slashed at with a blade to make me change my form. When I finally lost my temper I practically scared them to death.”  
“That’s not the full story, is it?” Loki suggested, seeing tears forming in Hela’s brown eyes.  
“They called me names... horrible names... I’m not prepared to repeat them,” Hela said between sobs.  
Loki leant over and sat a hand on Hela’s shoulder. She jumped so badly she almost fell out of her bed and Loki had to put out his arm to catch her.  
“Hela, what aren’t you telling me?” Loki said, searching her face for an answer.  
“I’m not saying any more!” Hela shouted as the maid walked in with a healer “And have the healer leave me.”  
“What are you so afraid of?” Loki said as he stood up slowly.  
Hela suddenly teleported out of sight and Loki thought hard, instructing the healer to find the guards and have them search for her.  
“Bring her back and make sure someone sees to her. She’s not in her right mind,” Loki said, tears welling in his own eyes.  
Out of nowhere large arms wrapped around Loki in a crushing hug. It was Thor.  
“Brother! Where’s the Lady Hela?” Thor said jovially, his face falling when he saw his brother’s tear-stained cheek “What happened Loki?”  
Loki had no words for what was going on. Surely his child hadn’t gone mad and imagined everything? What details was he missing? Then he had an idea.  
“Only the ones who did this would know what happened to Hela.”  
“Is she ill?” Thor asked and Loki shook her head.  
“Maybe... but we cannot be certain until we find the petty fools who hurt her.”  
“Lead the way,” Thor said as he and Loki broke into a full sprint to search for Hela and the perpetrators.  
For what seemed like an eternity Thor and Loki ran around the city, searching for the noblemen and their sons. When Loki spotted some of the young men Hela had spoken to, he snuck up behind them and tapped them on the shoulder.  
“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” Loki asked with mock hospitality.  
“Yes, Prince Loki,” the brunette boy answered “Right men?”  
Two other boys, both blonde like Thor, began nodding with smiles on their faces.  
“Then you wouldn’t mind answering my question then?” Loki asked before unsheathing his dagger and placing it at the boys throat “Which one of you **snakes** attacked my daughter?”  
“It was Alrik Erikson!” the young man squealed “I did nothing; I swear it by the AllFather!”  
“If you have lied to me I will come back and make you pay handsomely... all of you,” Loki threatened, suddenly being pulled off of the brunette by Thor who had a guard beside him.  
“Prince Loki, we found Hela running toward the Bifrost,” the guard said “She was stopped by Heimdall.”  
“Remind me to thank him one day Thor,” Loki said as he raced back up through the gardens.  
Loki finally got to the healers and a woman pulled him to one side, her expression telling him that something was very wrong.  
“Prince Loki,” the healer whispered to him as Thor entered the room, the latter keeping his distance “Hela has suffered many injuries; bruising from being kicked, cuts and gashes from a blade... but we found something else.”  
Thor saw Loki’s face become as white as snow and he had to catch Loki in his arms to stop him splitting his skull on the ground. Rather than asking him what was wrong with Hela, Thor knew better and simply escorted Loki back to his chambers, one arm around his shoulder.  
“I should have been watching her,” Loki said as Thor opened the door “If I was there this wouldn’t have happened.”  
Loki began to sob and Thor rubbed his back, only to be swatted away.  
“Please brother, tell me what happened,” Thor said as he sat a hand on Loki’s shoulder “Share your burden with me.”  
Loki’s voice became so quiet that Thor was sure his brother might never be his mischievous, lying self ever again.  
“He violated her,” Loki sobbed.  
Thor hugged his brother – something Loki almost never allowed – and Loki let his head fall into Thor’s shoulder, crying himself to sleep. Loki was up early the next morning, waiting for Hela to wake so he could apologise for the miserable life she’d been left with. Thor had left to punish Alrik Erikson; he said that if Loki had gone he would start a war. Loki had moved a wooden chair to Hela’s bedside and refused to leave, only moving away to relieve himself when the need arose. Her cuts and bruises weren’t as bad as they had been yesterday, but they still looked painful nonetheless. Loki was leaning with his head hung low when something brushed over the back of it.  
“Father?” Hela said as she sat up “Where am I?”  
Loki practically tackled his daughter with a hug and her entire body tensed, causing him to suddenly move away. Instead he opted for her hand.  
“I’m so sorry Hela,” Loki sobbed as he oppressed her hand to his forehead “I could have been there for you if I hadn’t run off. I deserve to fall from the Bifrost after what I did.”  
Hela’s eyes were welling up and Loki gently sat a hand on her cheek.  
“How could I make this up to you?” he said weakly.  
“You can’t,” Hela said with sorrow flooding her mind “I’m spoilt... now I can never marry a man without seeing Alrik in my head.”  
Hela buried her face in her hands and Loki smiled.  
“You could always marry Lady Sif?” he suggested, earning a tear-filled laughed.  
“I don’t think she’d like that very much,” Hela said as she swiped at her tears.  
“Can I sit next to you Hela?” Loki asked as he stood up from the chair.  
“Of course,” Hela said with a weak smile.  
Loki moved around to the other side of the bed and scooted over until he and Hela were touching hips, putting one arm behind her head. She leaned into him and he kissed the top of her head lovingly.  
“I love you just as much as your brothers Hela,” Loki said as he brought his other arm around to close his only daughter in a warm hug “Never forget that.”

Ten Years Later...

Hela had never understood her father’s love for her; most of her life he paid her little attention and suddenly he was sobbing over her. That love however had become an obsession. While Alrik had committed a crime, Loki had thought of committing one that was just as bad. He seemed to know it too. While they ate with Odin, Loki had dropped hints about having a woman in his life once again, but Fenrir and Jor both knew this was an outright lie. Hela did too.  
“I should say this now father,” Loki was saying at this moment “My love for her is rather... complicated, I believe the word is? She suffered and I held her for long night’s like I did with Hela and I have grown fond of her.”  
“Is this woman someone I know?” Odin said form the head of the table.  
“Yes father... but she has requested not to be named until we establish where this relationship is to go,” he said, glancing at Hela as he took a sip of his wine.  
Hela would have sworn to her grandfather that Loki had winked at her and her blood ran cold and boiled at the same time, making her feel numb. Thor noticed her sudden lack of movement and knocked her elbow.  
“Lighten up Hela,” Thor said as he glanced at Loki “I’m sure your father has chosen a lovely woman to become your step-mother... if that’s what you have planned of course brother.”  
Loki grinned and Hela excused herself before she threw up. Thor didn’t realise it, but her father’s presence was both a poison and a healing elixir; he had healed her but now she lusted after him like she would have any other young man in Asgard. Hela heard footsteps behind her and trotted to her room, shutting the door loudly.  
“Leave me be!” she whispered.  
“Who has to leave you be?” a voice said from behind her.  
“Father! What are you doing in here?” Hela said cautiously “Shouldn’t you be visiting your fiancé or your whore or whoever she is?”  
Loki heard Hela’s gulp and he turned away from her to stand out on the balcony.  
“So you know who she is then?” Loki asked as he leaned over, arms making a triangle with the handrail.  
“No...” Hela said as if the idea was new to her mind when, in fact, it had plagued her for since the night she`d fallen asleep in his arms.  
“I should be ashamed but I’m not,” Loki said as he turned around, straightening his back “I should be ridiculed for loving my daughter like a wife but I can’t help it. I don’t expect you to understand Hela, but all I’m asking for is exactly that. Will you listen to me, please?”  
“You just want to tell me why you imagine sleeping with your child? I know the easiest answer to that one father; you’re sick.”  
Loki looked as though someone had stabbed him through the heart and Hela’s hand on the door handle froze. Nobody ever saw this side of him but Thor, Frigga and herself; too few in her opinion.  
“Please Hela, don’t be so cruel,” he said with a hurt expression “That morning I held you and let you weep into my shoulder I cared for you for the first time in your life. I wanted to give you everything you’d lost... and on that night you lost your innocence. I can never give it back but I developed this horrid idea in my mind that I could at least show you how that boy should have treated you.”  
Hela was silent for a moment and she seemed to be tossing up between feeling disgust, fear and pity; all of it was aimed at Loki.  
“Go ahead,” Loki shouted “Hate me, loathe me; kick me to the ground and make me suffer like the boy!”  
Loki fell to his knees and Hela darted over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Don’t do this to yourself,” Hela said as Loki pulled his hands toward his chest “Don’t compare yourself to him. He forced me into the ground and took me. I don’t recall you ever being so carless and callous.”  
Loki kept his hands to himself but Hela pulled them away from his chest and rested her head on the palm of one of his large hands.  
“I could never hate you as much as I hated him,” Hela said coolly “Not in a million years.”  
Loki leant forward and let his forehead touch Hela’s.  
“You would never hurt me; I know that.”  
Hela moved Loki’s hands to her back and held him close as he had when she was in her bed 10 years ago, his head planted firmly in her shoulder.  
“What should I do Hela?” Loki asked her desperately.  
“Kiss me and say goodbye,” Hela whispered.  
Loki suddenly pushed Hela back.  
“Why would you say such a thing?” he said in a fluster.  
“I am to become ruler of Nifelheim at the AllFather’s orders,” Hela said with disdain “He says I’m too dangerous to be allowed to stay here on Asgard.”  
“How long will you be gone?” Loki asked, daring to move closer to Hela.  
“Indefinitely from the sounds of things,” Hela said as she turned to walk toward the door.  
Loki strode over and trapped her between his arms.  
“Why are you telling me now?” he whispered in her ear.  
“Because I leave tomorrow and he asked me to tell you at the latest possible time to avoid any delays in my departure from Asgard,” Hela said coolly as she turned around.  
“Do you have any idea how much this will kill me?” Loki said as his face got closer to Hela’s.  
“Do it and leave,” she said bravely “I need to rise early tomorrow morning.”  
“You rush things as always,” Loki sighed, running a hand over Hela’s cheek.  
Her head drooped in sorrow and he lifted it, letting his lips hover over hers.  
“May I?” Loki asked.  
Hela leant forward and bridged the gap between them, their lips brushing for a moment. Loki broke it and then slithered his hands around Hela’s back, bringing her lips to his again, but this time he pushed past them and tasted her. Hela was inexperienced, but she soon understood what to do and they grew breathless, panting away their fears and inhibitions.  
“I have so much to make up for Hela,” Loki said as their foreheads connected “How can I do that in a few seconds?”  
Hela pushed Loki backward until the back of his legs hit the bed and he fell backward, sitting up on his elbows to look at Hela.  
“I’m giving you the night,” Hela said with a small smile, full of uncertainty.  
She sat next to Loki and offered up her hand, which he took and kissed.  
“For tonight, only call me Loki,” he said with a mischievous grin.  
Hela allowed herself a laugh before Loki pushed her down into the bed and ran his hands over her flowing deep green robes. Their lips collided and Hela worked at the fastenings on his armour, baring his slim, pale body to her eyes. Most women would want after Thor`s pure muscle, but Hela always preferred the boys with hidden muscle that lay beneath a thin layer of meat. Loki pressed himself between her thighs, resting there while he let his hands explore Hela's chest and she explored the muscle created by millennia of mischief and hard work to get rid of his cheeky streak. Loki let a trail of kisses move down Hela's neck and she arched upward, her thigh rubbing against his clothed erection.                                "I had no idea I affected you this way," Loki whispered against a patch of skin at Hela's collarbone.  
"I could say the same **God of Mischief** ," Hela said with a wicked grin.  
Loki made a low, rumbling growl and lifted Hela's skirts above her waist, revealing silken undergarments the same colour as her dress. Enticing as they were, they happened to be in Loki's way and he cut them with a throwing knife he kept concealed with it's twin in his flowing robes. Hela was frightened for a moment when she saw the blade and rightfully so - she'd seen him fight with that same blade and the thought of it piercing her anywhere made her nerves numb. Loki threw away the blade and it lodged itself in her bedchamber wall, quivering and causing a metallic sound she wouldn't hear for years to come. Loki tore at his zip and remove his pants with an elegance only he seemed to possess. The pants fell to the floor with a gentle flutter and Loki slid a hand across her thigh, moving one digit gently into her body. The wanton look in her eyes as she sat up on her elbows told his she wanted this now, not later.  
"I can take the pain Loki," Hela said as she took a hold of the bedsheets, gathering them between her fingers "Take me like I'm any other woman you'd bring into your bed."  
Though his better judgement told him to be gentle, Loki couldn't lie to his feelings. He crawled up between Hela's legs and felt their intimate flesh touch for a fraction of a second, causing him to hiss. Hela wrapped one arm over Loki's back and clasped onto his shoulder as he moved into place. Hela's nails bit into Loki's shoulder as he pushed forward into her, the small gasp she gave making his heart stutter. It was ridiculous to think he wouldn't cause her pain but he'd hoped to avoid it. When the night was long gone and the morning light shone in on the couple, they were tangled in a mess of limbs and sheets. There was a spot of blood where Loki's and Hela's eagerness had gotten the better of them both, but they had each learnt something that night. For Loki, it was that his daughter would have made a beautiful bride to any sane man willing to look beyond her abnormalities. Hela's father had taught her many things that night.  
  
But his most important lesson was that lies can get you any **thing** and any **one**.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> In case the ending wasn't clear, here is what the last sentence is implying: Hela has liked her father for a long time and faked the 'assault' to get close to him - a trick she learnt after careful observation of the God of Mischief. She is a nasty piece of work...


End file.
